


Bird Bath

by PrincessAgony



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, NSFW, Nudity, Voltron, domestic hidge, hidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAgony/pseuds/PrincessAgony
Summary: just a cute modern AU hidge fict





	Bird Bath

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in a non voltron AU were Hunk is a Baker/Engineer and Pidge dreams of working for NASA.

Hunk sighed out a breath of relief as he brushed the dried flour off his hands and onto his apron. The white powder smudging the giant yellow lion on the fabric, some of the soft material was slathered on his cheeks and up his strong arms, covering him in a pale dusting. The resulting cake was perfect however, the two tier cake was cooled and decorated neatly in pretty lace work and tiny yellow Rosettes. The phrase “Happy Birthday Katie” was scrawled elegantly in Hunks best handwriting. He hummed with pride as he pushed it back on the counter and placed the glass dome over top to keep Verde and Amarillo out of the sweet treat. The pair of mischievous cats nowhere to be seen but sure to snoop around as soon as he left.

 

Seemingly pleased with his work Hunk quickly put the dishes in the sink to soak and wiped down the kitchen until everything was tidy and everything put in its proper place. He took a second to glance at the wall clock and raised a brow in alarm he had been at baking for nearly five hours and had not yet seen hair or hide of his Fiancée. He wasn’t too surprised in all reality, she was probably in the garage tinkering away with one of her may robotics projects. Deciding he’d pop in to check on her he hung his apron on the wall peg and meandered towards the garage. The solid white door leading to the workshop/ car garage was slightly ajar letting in the cool spring air. Slowly he pushed the door open eyes searching the barely lit space for Pidge.

 

Pidge was sitting on a tall bar stool hunched over a small motherboard, a small flathead screwdriver in one hand and various bits of wires stuck in her high ponytail. Her goggles covered her eyes as she grabbed her Soldering Iron, placing tiny metal pools in the green colored board and securing the cooper wires in place with it. Hunk watched with fascination as she worked, Oil and grease had covered her small frame from head to toe, giant black smudges covered her cheeks and arms, the jean overalls were grimy and speckled in paint and metal filings. Hunk chuckled before casting his gaze farther down the work bench where a small armada of Red bull cans and half eaten bags of Doritos were scattered about haphazardly.

 

He knitted a thick brow and thought back to how long Pidge had been in there. She hadn’t been there when he had fallen asleep and she wasn’t there when he had awoken either. Come to think of it he hadn’t seen her much in three days, normally he’d see her at dinner but he had been working late so he had assumed she had slept at least a little, but the amount of energy drink cans made him doubt the truth in hi initial thought.

 

Taking a couple strides into the room he crossed over to Pidge and gently sidestepped into her peripheral line of sight and softly touched her shoulder alerting her to his presence knowing he could stand right in front of her and she’d never notice otherwise. Pidge seemed to ignore him for a moment as she finished up the last of the soldering before setting it aside and pushing the goggles from her eyes to look at her husband to be.

 

“Evening Hunk.” She smiled at him dark bags under her eyes stood out starkly against her pale skin.

 

“Katie its only three in the afternoon, how long have you been out here?” Hunk shook his head brushing his thumb over a spot of grease and wiping it off on a nearby rag.

 

“Only a few hours… It’s still Thursday right?” She squeezed her eye shut as he removed the spot.

 

“Katie bird, it’s Sunday, your birthday is tomorrow. Have you even been to bed?”

 

“It’s Sunday!? Shit! I’m sorry Hunk I swear I only meant to be out here for a couple hours.”  
Hunk laughed, bemused by her panic, “It’s alright, I’ll forgive you if you take a bath, you stink worse than Lance’s gym socks.”

 

She curled her nose in disgust and turned back to her project and blinked she was so close to finishing it. Surely Hunk wouldn’t mind her adding the last little bit of work to it.

 

“Ok but hear me out, I only have like maybe an hours’ worth of work left on this project, let me finish it and then I’ll come in.”  
Hunk shook his head and picked her up and slung her over his shoulder as if she weighed nothing. She reflexively wiggled in his grasp slapping his back with her hands in protest. 

 

“Tsuyoshi Hunk Garrett you put me down right now!” she barked with a serious pout on her face.

 

“Katie Marie Holt, if I put you down you’ll be out here for another three days. You are coming inside and taking a shower, then we are going to eat something and then, maybe if you want we can watch a movie.” He chuckled setting her tools where they belonged and strode into the house.

 

He clicked off the light before shutting and locking the door. Giving his Fiancée’s rump a playful pat he took her to the master bathroom and set her down on the cold tile floor, she immediately huffed at him, cheeks puffing in annoyance as her arms folded over her chest, glaring at him with big Honey colored eyes. He puffed out his cheeks in response as he ran up a bath, the warm water heating up the closed space as the sweet smell of rose and vanilla flooded the air from the bubble bath he had poured in. The suds had a soft pink hue to them and Hunk as pleased with his efforts as he turned to Pidge who sat annoyed on the floor.

 

“Well?”

 

“What?”

 

“Get naked, get in, get clean.”

 

“Not while you’re standing there.”

 

Hunk gave her an incredulous look, but shrugged and turned his back shaking his head. Even thought they were going to be married in a few months there was still some rough moments, Pidge still getting used to being herself again and some days she was happy to bare herself to him, others she refused to let him look at her. He took it with stride and was happy to make her happy. He never grew tired of asking her if each touch was ok, he cherished her and was more than eager to please. With that thought in mind he went to move towards the door before her hand gripped his sleeve and tugged him back. He glanced over his shoulder with a thick brow raised in question, her face tinged a slight rosy pink, she was embarrassed.

 

“Don’t leave…Will you help me?” he turned to face her with a smile.

 

“Are you sure birdie?” he asked to make sure it was what she wanted.

 

Her response was a confident nod and a small bite to her lip. He gave a low chuckle and closed the door, stepping closer to her with a gentle smile. She gazed into his honey colored eyes for a moment before meekly raising her arms, he took it as a signal and slowly lifted her shirt from her slender frame, pulling the offending article over her head and tossing it in the hamper a few feet away. She blushed taking her glasses off and setting them on the sink. He thought she was adorable all red faced and embarrassed, her blush would flood her cheeks and trail down her neck, sometimes he would tease her until her collar bones turned pink too. Thick fingers made quick work of her jean button and zipper gently lifting her legs out of each pant leg and tossing the article with the rest.

 

He smiled seeing her there in her underwear, and while she was still a pink mess, she didn’t show any of her markers for being uncomfortable. Her pale skin always made his heart skip a beat, untouched by the harsh rays of light, and seen only by him, the green straps of her bra stood out in stark contrast to her skin, and he couldn’t help brushing his hand against her warm body. He stopped at her bra and watched her face. “May I?” She only nodded. Hunk carefully reached behind her and undid the clasp, something that had taken him a couple tries to master over the past two years. The thin bands holding the garment up slacked and slide down her arms and he was smooth with his movements revealing her to him. This time it was his turn to blush red. She was so lovely and he felt honored that she trusted him enough to let him see her let alone undress her and touch her.

 

“So beautiful Katie.” She blinked at him slowly before wrapping her arms around him and hiding her face in his shirt, she shimmied out of her matching panties and kicked them away. “You too. Not fair.” She muttered into his shirt and he chuckled.

 

“Do you want me to join you?” he questioned.

 

“Yeah. I missed you.” She mumbled softly against his clothes the small vibrations

 

“Alright babe, give me a second.” He ran a hand through her thick hair and smiled warmly.

 

Pidge stepped back and took a seat on the lid of the toilet, her eyes trained on him. Hunk didn’t mind, the first time he had stripped in front of her it had unnerved him, but he quickly learned it wasn’t a sexual thing for her, but more of a curiosity and analytical Spector for her. He made short work of his shirt, tossing it neatly in the hamper with the rest of their clothes, Pidge smiled happily reaching out to touch his warm skin. She followed the lines of his stretch marks and hummed appreciatively, placing her palm flat over his stomach she blinked up at him.

 

“So strong.”

 

Hunk didn’t respond, or more he couldn’t. Pidge was always so perceptive of his insecurities too. He wasn’t just some fat guy who loved food, Katie figured that out from the moment they met. Sure, Hunk was a big guy, and yes he was fat medically speaking but he was strong, ridiculously strong, under his fat was solid walls of thick muscle. Hunk had been a linebacker in high school and worked out regularly. Katie knew the moment she watched him unload the truck for the bakery. The 100 pound sacks of flour and sugar were chucked around like ragdolls by the Samoan man. When Katie had approached him later that day with a series of teasing kisses and wandering hands he had been thrown off guard. Katie knew, without him ever saying it was an insecurity, she knew and she made sure to remind him that she adored him exactly the way he was. Big, strong, and hers.

 

He took her hand and leaned down to bring it to his lips, kissing her gently in a silent thank you. He pulled her frail hand back long enough to glance at her engagement ring, the gold band holding the beautiful green diamond, and a promise of a lifetime of love. His heart slammed against his ribs every time he remembered they would be married. He had saved up for that ring since their third date, Lance had made fun of him until he had seen how serious Hunk was about Katie. It took about 2 years for him to save up what he wanted the ring wasn’t even that expensive but bribing the planetary museum had been.

 

She smiled and withdrew her hand opting to watch him intently again. Hunk made short work of removing his tank top and pants, his boxer briefs following suit and with that he made work of putting everything in the hamper, ever the stickler for a clean space. The shower was turned on quickly, Hunk already adjusting it to the cooler temperature Katie preferred and held the glass door open for her. The laugh that escaped her mouth was too cute for words as she strode in letting the cool water drench her now greasy hair. He gently pinched her arm as she laughed at him and walked in himself closing the glass door so no more water could spray on the floor.

 

Hunk took his height advantage and ducked his head under the shower head drenching himself in the cool waters while his fiancée scrubbed at her hair with a tired effort. He gently pushed her hands down and ran his larger ones over her shoulders and neck before grabbing her shampoo and washing her hair soothingly. He worked the suds into a nice lather making sure to massage her head with care. Katie visibly relaxed into his administrations leaning against his bare skin for support. She hummed softly at him, looking at him with big eyes. He kept at it squeezing her shoulders and working the kinks out of her sore body, she let soft whines and moans escape her lips, as he worked her over, at some point he had grabbed body wash to pass over her breasts and stomach.

 

“H-hunk…mmm, no, I’m tired.” She claimed thinking that he wanted something from her.

 

“Shhhh baby, I’m just getting you clean, we won’t do anything. Just relax and let me pamper you.” He murmured softly to her against her wet hair.

 

Katie grunted but showed no more resistance as he finished washing her up and then turning attention to quickly wash himself, scrubbing flour and grease out of his hair. Once he had finished Katie was practically asleep leaning heavily against him as he shut the shower off. “Katie bird?” he murmured, she responded with a half conscious ‘hmm’.

 

With a quick bemused shake of his head Hunk grabbed the big fluffy towels and wrapped one around his waist and the other completely around Katie before scooping her up and walking to their shared bedroom. He didn’t bother with the lights when he went in, instead he gently set the soaked girl on their bed and started fluffing her dry. He grabbed her sleeping shorts and one of his old T-shirts, it took a bit of coaxing to get her dressed but once he had her dressed he smiled and let her lay back. He covered her quickly with the duvet and dried and dressed himself, before ducking into the Kitchen to make dinner with a “Sleep well, my Katie.”

 

Hunk prodded at his food quietly, chewing slowly as he looked over the numbers for the bakeries income and bills, fork dangling from his lips and a pen in hand he analyzed and did the figures in his head, happy with what he was seeing. As he scrawled down the figures, and circled his final profit and tossed the pen with an excited sigh. It wasn’t until he heard the shuffling of feet that he turned his attention elsewhere.

 

“Sleep well Darling?” his voice was soft, knowing Katie hated loudness first thing after awaking.

 

“Would have been better if my personal space heater was available. Those the figures for the bakery? How do they look.” She walked in rubbing her tired eyes with a fist, Hunks oversized shirt looked more like a dress on her small frame.

 

“Well, I’m sorry Princess, I’ll be sure to clone myself so one of us can cook and the other can cuddle you as you rest. Yeah! They look great actually, were up 30% in profits and I found a way to save an extra grand on the remodel next year. We can take that trip back home to see my family and have an actual honeymoon.” He beamed as he handed the groggy techy the numbers.

 

“No, no clones, no one else gets to have a Hunk. Just me, I don’t like sharing.” She pouted and strode over, bare feet slapping the linoleum floor. “Really?! Hunk that’s wonderful, I knew you could do it, and it would be nice to get that Honeymoon, but we don’t have to go on one, seeing your family would be enough for me, you know that right? I don’t expect you to give me the world.” She tutted softly wrapping her arms around his neck as she draped herself over his shoulder.

 

“Yeah, learned that real quick during the Shae Fiasco, what was it three injured and Lance broke his foot?” he chuckled and kissed her arm. “I know, but I want to give you everything, and it will be more of a surprise when I give you the world and everything in it. Besides you know mama is gonna lose it when she sees you, she’ll demand I take you to the family cottage out near the coast and demand that we stay there until you are caring her grandchild.” He shook his head just thinking about his outrageous family.

 

“Wasn’t my fault, she shouldn’t have been standing next to my man.” She shrugged and moved to sit in his lap. “Mmm, ya know that doesn’t sound like a half bad idea. A couple weeks to ourselves, no one to bother us, you hot and naked.” She grinned like a cat and pressed her lips to his neck softly.

 

“Katie. She was asking for help on the Chem final, she wasn’t trying to steal me from you.” He shook his head again snorting at how cute hi fiancée was. “That does sound really nice. We could play in the surf, then play in the surf.” He hummed at the idea of making love to his wife on the soft sands and cool waves of Maui.  
Katie pressed into his heat and looked over at the table, spotting his plate and frowning. “Did you make me some too?”

 

Hunk smiled and stood placing her back in his chair, moving to the counter he grabbed the empty plate and started dishing out some of the food he had made earlier. Once satisfied he brought it back over and placed it in front of her. “I wouldn’t dream of forgetting about you birdie.” He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips before taking a seat and leaning his hand on his cheek to watch her eat. Once finished Hunk collected the dishes and moved to cleaning them in the sink.

 

Katie frowned and got up quietly, snaking her arms around his waist and pressing her forehead to his back. She ran her hands over his stomach and chest slowly, her small fingers danced across his skin in a slow languid pattern, lips pressing to the soft fabric of his shirt. He shuddered and tried to shake it off, his focus breaking with every pass of her hand over his skin.

 

“Katie…”

 

“Leave them, I want you.”

 

“It will only take a second.”

 

“Please…Tsuyoshi, Pretty please?” Her voice lowered and the still kitchen filled with a tense energy as Hunk shivered. His Real name rarely used and he hated to admit it, but it was always something that got under his skin in all the right ways.

 

“Well, if you insist.”

 

“Oh, I do.” She smirked as he turned to face her pulling her face closer to press his mouth to hers.

 

With an impossible grace and practiced ease, Hunk scooped his small wife-to-be into his arms, one hand reaching back to turn off the faucet. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, peppering his skin with kisses and gentle nips, squeaking whenever he would give her rump a squeeze or presses a kiss to her cheek. Once they make it to the bedroom Hunk wasted no time in tossing Katie onto their bed and shucking off his shirt, She mimicked his action and with little to no words said Hunk’s hands were all over. Stroking gently at the pale flesh of her arms, tracing over the planes of her stomach, over the swells of her breast, gently thumbing their peaks with a gentle flicker, drawing soft cries from her. Their lips met in a sweet battle, as he moved over her frame, legs wrapping around his thighs. She opened her body to him and he greedily claimed every inch he could.

 

“Are you sure? We can stop if you’d like” Hunk breathed heavily against her ear.

 

“Y-you better not fucking stop, I want you now, Hunk. Fuck me or I’ll get the dildo and do it myself.” She huffed, her voice needy despite her threat.

 

He grunted at the idea and moved between her legs once more, gently caressing the pale inner side of her thigh before gently tugging her far enough forward to press slowly into her hot sex. A soft sigh slipped from the sandy brunette and Hunk had to bite his lip and close his eyes to gain control over his urge to bury himself in the heat over and over. He focused his attention on running his hands over her legs and hips until she gave a gentle whine and a roll of her pelvis. That was all Hunk needed a he pulled his hips back and pushed in once more setting a steady rhythm, Katie’s body reacted and moved with his, her soft voice giving tiny mewls of encouragement.

 

She wasn’t very vocal in bed, she had always been more of a facial expression type, and Hunk adored watching every emotion flicker across her flushed cheeks and bright eyes. She moved and responded like a cinematic picture for his eyes only and to him, making love to his future bride was more than two body’s connecting, more than two people sharing a moment of bless, this was the highest form of love, where he could merge and meld with her, and for a brief moment, nothing existed but the two of them in a passionate dance of sighs and fingers desperately clinging to coherency.

 

It ended just as swiftly as it had began, a soft whimpering cry as bodies arched and collided. Hot air puffing from overused lungs, fingers twining and roaming as if feeling for the first time. Foreheads pressed together, as their breaths mingled and matching golden eyes drinking in the image of their beloved. Tender and fragile, the moment hung in the air until they melded together and closed their eyes, wrapped in the warmth of the others arms. Soft I love you-s the only sounds in the night.


End file.
